dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Lotto/History
History In her hometown, she was notorious for having "bad luck," and has had over one hundred jobs, all of which she was fired from because of her persistent clumsy and socially awkward nature. One Day she bought a clock that she thought to be as neglected as her and brought it home. Then she realized that the days started to repeat themselves identically as the was the only one around her to notice it. Plot Rewinding Town arc Initially seen when she is about to be killed by an Akuma, which is holding her against an alleyway wall by her throat, instead of worrying about her imminent death, Miranda is shown stunned by the fact that the "today" she is perceiving is not the "today" she was expecting, apparently knowing exactly how her day should go and knowing the Akuma is not part of it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 47 After she is saved by Allen Walker, who she notes is also not part of her regular "today," Miranda flees the scene and returns to her home, where she is mortified to see that the date on the paper is the same. She then glances at the clock and counts down, and when her neighbors start fighting as soon as her countdown is over, Miranda realizes that, in her town, October 9th has come for the thirteenth time.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 51 After polishing her clock, she leaves her home again and dodges a pile of dog feces thrown at her by a group of children who then proceed to tease her. As she moves on, Miranda reflects on how she is the only person in town who realizes that October 9th has repeated itself thirteen times, and as she notes how nothing changes she notices Allen pass through the crowd in front of her. Stunned to see him, she proceeds to follow him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 55 When Allen meets Lenalee Lee at a café and the two talk about the mission they are on, Miranda sits several booths behind them and listens in on their conversation. When Allen notices her, Miranda tries to flee through the window, only to have Allen grab her dress and explain the situation to her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 61 Miranda joins them and expresses her relief that someone other than her is able to tell that time is passing oddly in the town, inadvertently giving the two Exorcists the impression that she is losing her mind. Miranda then lunges at Allen and pleads for him to save her. Just then, Allen notices something odd at the bar, and as he activates his Innocence and comes to the conclusion that the strange occurrences happening in the town must be linked to Miranda, several patrons turn into Akuma and attack them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 63 As Allen stays behind to fight them, Lenalee activates her Dark Boots and carries Miranda to safely, Miranda shedding tears of horror as she looks back and watches the café explode. After Lenalee has taken Miranda to her home, Miranda panics and loosens a chain necklace around her neck, nearly dropping a key hanging from it. She dives from her table to save it, and when Lenalee deduces the key is for the grandfather clock in the room and asks Miranda if it is important to her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 75 Miranda then explains that she is one of those people who simply isn't good at anything she genuinely tries at, revealing that she had no friends as a child and has lost every job she ever had because of her awkwardness. One day, though, she noticed a grandfather clock sitting outside of the shop, and after the store manager explained to her that no one had been able to turn the clock on, Miranda took the key and tried.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 78 When the clock worked, Miranda and the shop keeper were equally stunned, and the shop keeper urged Miranda to take the clock for her own. Feeling the clock had accepted her, even though she was useless, Miranda ended up buying the clock. Later that evening, when Allen has arrived at the apartment and explained the situation, Miranda sequesters herself in the corner of the room with her clock, polishing it and bemoaning the fact that the Akuma are after her and that she has no idea why. When she tells Allen and Lenalee to fix the town, Allen promises that he will, but explains that they can only do it with her help. When Allen asks for Miranda's assistance, telling her to "Let tomorrow come," Miranda suddenly snaps upright and walks over to her bed, immediately going to sleep.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 81 As soon as she falls asleep, Miranda's grandfather clock literally sucks in the time everything in the town has experienced throughout that day, the hands of the clock turning back until, both physically and chronologically, the day has completely restarted at 7 am.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 84 Miranda reawakens with absolutely no memory of having gone to bed. Upon inspecting the clock and realizing that Exorcists can't touch it,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 89 Allen deduces that the clock, itself, is the source of the anomaly within the town and that it is the Innocence he and Lenalee have been looking for. After marveling upon how special her clock is, Miranda turns on Lenalee and Allen with a knife, afraid they plan on breaking her "friend." After the two Exorcists manage to calm her down, Lenalee asks Miranda to try to remember what had last happened before the time anomaly started. Miranda recalls that she had just gotten fired from her one hundredth job and that she had gone home, gotten drunk against her clock, and wished that "tomorrow wouldn't come." When they realize that the clock had answered Miranda's wish, Lenalee wonders if Miranda isn't an Accommodator.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 91 The two teens then urge Miranda to try to wish for time to go back to normal, but the attempt fails. Three days later, on the thirty-fourth October 9th, Allen has gotten a job alongside Miranda advertising at a theater, Allen and Lenalee having hypothesized that the clock would turn things back to normal if Miranda had something in her life to be positive about so that she wouldn't dread time moving forward.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 94 Things seem to be going well until Allen takes a break to talk to Lenalee, during which Miranda has the money for the theater tickets she has been gathering stolen. While Lenalee and Allen take off after the thief, the director of the theater calls Miranda useless.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 100 Miranda begins to cry and curse herself, openly questioning why her clock had to be the Innocence. Road Kamelot, who has been in the town searching for the Innocence, overhears Miranda and, taking advantage of Allen and Lenalee's absence, Road captures Miranda and seizes her clock from her apartment, leaving a note that reads "F*** you, Exorcists" written on the wall where the clock had been in Miranda's blood.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 105 Road takes Miranda somewhere and nails Miranda's hands to the grandfather clock. When Miranda begs to be set free, Road remarks that she'll let Miranda go when she's dead. After Lenalee and Allen, who have been fighting the three Akuma from before, are knocked unconscious and captured, Allen awakens to find himself nailed to a wall with Miranda nearby, still nailed to her grandfather clock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 117 Allen then notices that Road has Lenalee with her, and that while Lenalee's eyes are open as if she is conscious, she is unresponsive to Road having changed her clothes and done her hair. As Road proceeds to taunt and torture Allen, revealing that she is a human known as a Noah and not an Akuma, Miranda can only watch in horror and beg for help. When Road makes to impale Miranda with countless, spike-like candles, Allen, severely injured and blind in one eye after Road gouged it out, shields Miranda with his body and pulls the spikes out of her hands.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 139 While Miranda initially scrambles away, when Allen assures her that he is alright after she begs for him not to die, Miranda quickly throws herself forward again and shields Allen's body with her own. The attacking Akuma taunt Miranda, asking her what she could possibly do, Miranda wonders, herself, what she's trying to do before protesting incoherently. As she does, the hands on her clock move, and the area around her and Allen glows.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 141 In her mind, Miranda reflects on how, even though she knows she can't do anything, she tries, anyway, knowing she shouldn't bother. Even as she thinks about how stupid her attempts are, Miranda's clock levitates and warps, reforming as a giant clock face above her and Allen that proceeds to suck out the time of their injuries from their bodies.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 48 Once they are both healed, Allen activates his Cross and reaches outside of the domed barrier Miranda's newly formed Innocence has erected, grabbing the chair Lenalee is in and pulling it into the barrier. Once Lenalee is healed, Allen explains to her that Miranda's Innocence saved them. Miranda, who is stunned, sheds a tear when Allen thanks her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 157 Revitalized, Allen and Lenalee leave Miranda's time barrier and start to fight, leaving Miranda to have a small panic attack over being thanked.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 166 After the three Akuma are killed during the battle, Road flees and the area Allen, Lenalee and Miranda are left in, which is shown to be nothing more than a room inside of a giant present in a dimension, seemingly separated from reality, begins to crumble.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 187 Allen wakes up back in Miranda's apartment, stunned, and is then called over by Lenalee, who is kneeling beside Miranda. The clock face of Miranda's Innocence is hovering behind her, and it becomes obvious that Miranda is straining greatly to keep the invocation going so the "time" of the injuries they took won't return.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 189 Lenalee and Allen urge Miranda to let the invocation go, but Miranda refuses, not wanting the reason Allen had thanked her, the first time she had ever been thanked for anything, to mean nothing. Allen and Lenalee assure Miranda that they will be fine, and after Miranda lets the invocation die she rushes to the manager of her apartment complex and urges him to call for a doctor, as Lenalee and Allen's grievous wounds have returned. When Allen next awakens, it is to Komui tending to his wounds. Komui then gives Allen a message from Miranda, in which she thanks Allen and Lenalee and reveals she has just left to begin her training so she can become an Exorcist.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 199 Missions Arc (anime only arc) After the incident on the rewinding town, Miranda accepted the offer to be an Exorcist, but unfortunately, she was separated from her Finder in their way to the Black Order. While in search of the Order, Miranda met Gary and Isabel, as well as their son and daughter. When Gary requested Miranda to assist him in the magic show their family runs, she was terrified of being stabbed. Through fear, Miranda accidentally activated her Innocence and rewound the time inside the tent, causing everyone to hear a repeated "ladies and gentlemen". Miranda was depressed about what happened so the family pitied her and asked her to stay with them. Finally accepted, Miranda reconsidered working as an Exorcist, thinking she wouldn't compare to Allen or Lenalee. Soon after, Akuma came in search of her Innocence. Moore then came to help her escape. During their escape, Moore was hit by an Akuma; preventing her from moving. Miranda's will to save Moore enabled her to activate her Innocence, negating the Akuma's attacks. Miranda wasn't able to keep her Innocence activated for long, however they were soon saved by Lenalee. Moore then encouraged Miranda to be an exorcist. She is last seen praying to Komui to not have her Innocence grandfather clock cut apart, as she treasures it dearly, saying she does not want to be an Exorcist if it means losing the clock. Edo and Asian Branch arc After Allen's Innocence is damaged to the point where his status as an Exorcist is suspended, the rest of General Cross Marian's group is unable to continue on their way to Edo, Anita's ship damaged beyond use. At that point, the newly arrived Sammo Han Won announces that Miranda will be joining their group, and that she will be able to help them continue on their way.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 57, Page 23 Miranda uses her newly, properly forged Time Record to repair Anita's ship for use,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 58, Pages 28-31 but when she sees the shocked reactions of those around her, she fears she overstepped her boundaries and throws herself into the ocean to atone.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 58, Page 33 Once she has been fished out of the ocean and the group takes off on Anita's ship, Miranda joins the other Exorcists in the captain's cabin and gives them their new uniforms, sent directly from the European Branch to provide them with better protection.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 58, Page 34 When Lavi, out of his frustration over Lenalee shutting down emotionally over Allen's fate, breaks a window and nearly incurs the wrath of Mahoja, Miranda intervenes and shows that her Time Record will repair any damage done to the ship while it is invoked,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 48 and that any injured will also be healed, though her Time Record cannot revive the dead, thus, if anyone is damaged fatally, they will die once she turns off her Time Record.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 49 When asked if she will really be able to maintain her invocation all the way to Edo, Miranda creepily answers that she doesn't intend to sleep, as she learned how to go for weeks without sleeping back when she was jobless and depressed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 50 Several days later, while sitting in her room with Bookman and Arystar Krory III, Miranda suddenly feels her Time Record being used in rapid succession and concludes that the deck is under attack.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 64, Page 142 When she goes up onto the deck to check, the clock of Miranda's Time Out, hovering above the ship, is attacked, which causes her to collapse in pain and shock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 66, Page 179 As she is about to be hit by attacks from several Akuma, some of the ship's crew throw themselves over her and shield her, making Miranda cry when they reveal that they've already been attacked too many times and are probably already dead.D.Gray-man manga Volume 7, Chapter 66, Page 180 When a Level 3, Eshi, uses it's special ability on the ship, Miranda is stunned to see that it is able to overcome her Time Record and is making the ship sink.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 68, Page 26 As Krory and Lavi continue fighting the Akuma attacking the ship, Miranda works to maintain her invocation, and when Krory collapses and she begins fretting over him, the binding of Eshi's that are holding her invocation back begin to act oddly before they break, freeing Miranda's invocation and making the group worry about Lenalee, who had gone off to fight the Level 3.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 73, Page 128 As the ship prepares to press onward, Lavi tries to go back for Lenalee, only for Miranda to try to stop him and insist that he's just as important as Lenalee is.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 74, Page 135 Without answering her, Lavi takes off after Lenalee, and when he returns with Lenalee with the help of a Level 2 Akuma of Cross', Chomesuke, Miranda worries about having an Akuma so close.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 154 Chomesuke informs them that Cross is alive and on a mission and actually working (much to Miranda, Krory and Lavi's collective shockD.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 157), and when Lenalee awakens and insists that they press onward, Miranda cries in relief over Lenalee's recovery.D.Gray-man manga Voluem 8, Chapter 75, Page 162 With Chomesuke's help, the ship moves on faster than before, but Lenalee insists that Miranda will not be able to continue her invocation for much longer, Miranda apologizing for all of the damage she knows will return to the others when she has to end her invocation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 171 The group makes the choice to continue onwards without Anita's ship, forcing them to leave behind almost the entire crew, and when the Exorcists see how few survived, Miranda starts crying.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 175 After the Exorcists have boarded a longboat provided by Anita, Anita reveals to a stunned Lenalee that even she and Mahoja hadn't survived, and after a tearful Miranda releases her invocation, Anita's ship is destroyed and sinks into the ocean.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 180 When the group reaches Edo and is confronted by the Earl, Miranda uses her Time Record to protect the group as best she can,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 180 asking that they defeat the Akuma attacking them as she won't be able to maintain her invocation for long. Soon after, Miranda collapses,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 11 exhausted, only to awaken again and have to shield some of the group once more when the Earl unleashes a devastating attack.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 28 Allen arrives shortly after and forces the Earl to retreat, and Miranda regroups with her group, plus General Froi Tiedoll's group of Noise Marie and Yu Kanda, to 'heal' what she can.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 55 Noah's Ark arc When Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Chaozii Han, Kanda and Krory are suddenly sucked into a warp in the ground, Miranda is left behind with Bookman, Tiedoll, Marie, Maosa and Kie to watch in shock as the sky breaks down in puzzle pieces to reveal a giant cube in the sky.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 67 As they observe the cube, Miranda notices Bookman saying something odd in a language she doesn't understand.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 68 As they observe as best they can from the outside, Miranda apologizes to the others for not being able to stop the group from being taken, explaining that she can feel them through their Innocence so she knows they are alive but she can't heal any injuries they sustain while they are away from her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 91, Page 79 Using this connection, Miranda watches over the others, becoming distraught when she feels someone's 'time' (Kanda's) disappearing.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 193 Later, when someone else (Krory, though Miranda does not know this) fall in battle and has their 'time' taken from her, Miranda cries out in anguish.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 37 When the cube, Noah's Ark, collapses, as the Miranda's group fights their own battle on the outside,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 46 Miranda unsuccessfully tries to use her Time Record to stop the Ark's destruction, breaking down when she does not succeed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 67 Shortly after, the Ark returns and, with it, Miranda can feel the 'time' of the others returning to her Innocence, making her cry out of joy.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 109 Once the Exorcists return to the European Branch, Miranda is roomed in the medical ward with Lenalee, laughing when Komui sobs at Lenalee's bedside and remarking that Komui was very happy to have her back.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 119 Invasion of the Black Order arc Miranda is present when Allen meets Howard Link, Miranda not concerned by the idea of Link following Allen around and a bit confused as to where he is from.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 155 She is also present when vicious rumors begin to spread about Allen's alliance in the cafeteria, looking worried.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 169 When Lulu Bell invades the Order with her army of Level 3 Akuma, Miranda is one of the few Exorcists deemed well enough to be summoned to combat,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 140, Page 28 using her Time Record to keep the Akuma Egg from being stolenD.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 53 when she arrives in the Fifth Laboratory via Ark Gate with Marie and the Generals.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 55 Protected by Marie, Miranda stays with the Egg to keep it from being taken, amazed by the battle ability of the Generals.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 142, Page 71 After the Generals have defeated the army of Akuma, Miranda is ordered to release her invocation of Time Record so they Generals can destroy the Egg, but before she can she is caught up in a swirl of water,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 79 which is revealed to be Lulu Bell in her water form. Lulu Bell demands that Miranda deactivate her Innocence, starting to drown her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 80 Cross makes the decision to attack at full strength, even when Lulu Bell tries to use Miranda to shield the Egg,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 95 and Miranda is only saved due to Allen's intervention, though Cross' actions seem to suggest he had counted on Allen being able to save her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 103 Allen turns Miranda over to Marie for safety, and when the Level 4 attacks, Miranda is lost along with the others who fell in the collapse of the Fifth Laboratory.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 149 Miranda is not seen again until the Level 4 has almost been defeated when Reever Wenhamm manages to establish contact with Komui to tell him that Miranda had managed to shield them and that they need the fires in their area put out.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 88 As the sprinklers are turned on, Marie gently eases Miranda into deactivating Time Record so the rescue team can reach their group.D.Gray-man manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 110 Marie then carries Miranda off for medical treatment. She is later seen well enough to attend a meeting about Lenalee's newly crystallized Dark Boots.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 131 Destruction of the Black Order arc During the European Branch's move to their new location, Miranda accidentally trips while carrying a box of items, resulting in the contents of a few bottles inside spilling on Lenalee and Bookman which result in Lenalee and Bookman losing their voice and having them replaced with cat-like meows.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 166 Distraught, Miranda decides to 'atone' by trying to spill the same potion on herself, stopped from doing so only by Marie and Allen. Just then, the lights go out and the Head Nurse, silent and out of it, walks in, biting first Allen, and then Miranda when Miranda tries to check on her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 175 Soon after, Miranda becomes unresponsive and turns to Marie, biting his neck,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 176 making him blush until he, too, becomes unresponsive and starts trying to bite people. It is later revealed that almost all of the staff have been infected by one of Komui's concoctions, the Komuvitan D,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 182 making Miranda part of the 'zombie hoard.' She, along with the others, would later be cured by Bak. Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Ten days after Cross disappears, Miranda is sent on a mission with Allen and Kanda, during which she uses Time Record as a shield when the talismans of the Finders who accompanied them run out of power.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 144 One of the Akuma attacking the group begins an assault on Miranda's Time Out, calling her stupid and making Allen intervene and scold it about calling people names.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 149 When they head to a nearby cathedral to use an Ark Gate there to return to Headquarters, Kanda snaps at Miranda for saying her secret code out loud to the waiting priest rather than writing it down, making Allen intervene on her behalf again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 157 Noticing that Allen is depressed, Miranda decides to try to cheer him up, only to become distraught when she realizes she's never cheered anyone up before and doesn't know how. Just then, Allen's stomach growls and she offers him candy, brightening his mood in an instant, to her mixed shock and confusion.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 163 When they arrive back in Headquarters, they are met by Cash Dop, sister of the deceased Tup Dop, and, like the others, Miranda is struck emotionally by the family resemblance.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 168 She then joins Johnny Gill and Jiji Lujun in dragging Cash to introduce her to Lenalee and Reever, who call her Tap, as they had, to Cash's annoyance.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 180 Artificial Exorcists arc When the Exorcists are sent out on emergency, world-wide missions, Miranda is assigned to General Winters Socalo, along with Krory and Third Exorcist Kiredori for a mission in Russia, where they meet up with Noah Toraido and Jasdevi.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 Miranda is stricken with grief when Socalo has to kill Kiredori after the Akuma cells within her body take over. Seed of Destruction arc Later, Miranda, like most of the Exorcists, chases Allen, Tyki, and Road after Allen is declared a Noah. She is heard screaming when some fire tags explode around them, and Marie shouts her name. Miranda is later seen with the other exorcists in the medical ward, slightly injured. Klaud Nine then tells Miranda to get ready to leave. She then starts to get depressed with the others about Allen's disappearance. References Navigation de:Miranda Lotto Category:Character Subpages Category:History